


Windfall

by Bakagami



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-23
Updated: 2014-01-23
Packaged: 2018-01-09 17:28:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1148825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bakagami/pseuds/Bakagami
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What's wrong with ordering a skinny vanilla latte with soy milk?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Windfall

**Author's Note:**

> Reposted from [tumblr](http://inuchi.tumblr.com/) from a prompt request: AoMomo and coffee. Friendship or relationship, take it how you want. Unbeta-ed.

"Fuck." Aomine slams his fist against the wall. He hasn’t seen Satsuki that mad since high school, back when he yelled at her like the idiot he was.

The hurt glistening in her eyes had quickly changed into white-hot fury as she glared at him for what felt like an eternity. When she finally closed her eyes, he could see the tears unshed, and before he could say anything else, she had quietly clicked the door closed, leaving him alone.

Aomine slides down and puts his head between his knees. He thinks of all of the times Satsuki’s been there for him—kicking him out of bed for games, letting him copy homework, piecing together his broken relationship with Tetsu. She’s done so much and now he’s gone and thrown it all in her face. 

Chest tightening, Aomine staggers over to his bed and pulls his covers above his head. He fishes his phone out of his pocket and scrolls down to _annoying panties_ , watching the screen go dark and turning it back on every few minutes. After an hour, he growls and throws it down on the ground and the screen flashes, _message sent_. 

*

Momoi rustles in her purse and pulls out her phone. The message is from Aomine and her eyes soften when she reads it.

_I’m sorry._

*

The next day, Aomine walks into Starbucks and finds Satsuki sitting by the window, class notes and projects spread in front of her. Her hair falls in her face and she brushes it back, perfect eyebrows furrowing. 

Swallowing, he goes up to the counter and orders bagel and a skinny vanilla latte with soy milk with a straight face. He does not blush.

After he hands the money to the girl behind the counter, her twitching lips part, “Good luck.” Aomine stares at her and nods, taking the warm cup in his hand.

Inhaling a deep breath, he all but marches to Satsuki’s table and puts down the coffee and bagel on her math calculations. From above, Aomine can see her lips curling up and he takes it as a sign to sit down. He drags over the bagel and breaks it in half, nearly shoving it in his mouth and not meeting her eyes.

"Dai-chan, I thought that was for me." Aomine looks up and their gazes lock. Satsuki’s eyes are full of fondness and forgiveness and he thinks they’re okay.

He snorts around the sesame seeds and she laughs and all is right again.


End file.
